Natsu, no es buena idea
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: "Este -por el momento- Oneshot participa en el Reto: "BROTP" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos" Au. Natsu y Sting han sido amigos desde hace mucho, Natsu es temerario y se le ocurren muchas buenas ideas que en realidad son malas, Sting es el pensador que aunque también llega a ser como su compañero, es quién le hace saber a Natsu que sus ideas no son tan geniales como parecen.


**Disclaimer:** ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:**** ** **"BROTP"**** ** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"****.

 _ **Natsu...No es buena idea.**_

Sabía que eso pasaría, y se lo había advertido, debieron de cambiar de ruta en cuanto vieron a esos sujetos.

Sting Eucliffe siempre ha sido amigo de Natsu Dragneel desde tiempos inmemorables, estuvieron siempre juntos, incluso fueron al mismo jardín de niños y además eran vecinos.

Sting siempre describe a Natsu como un loco, chiflado al que se le botó la canica, pues era muy impulsivo, torpe y a veces -siempre- tenía malas ideas. Es por eso que ese triple pleonasmo lo definía completamente pues, por eso el rubio siempre tenía que estar cuidándolo y repitiéndole que sus ideas eran tontas para que no hiciera algo temerario.

Pero claro, siempre era ignorado, y acababa metido de una u otra forma en los enredos de Natsu. Lo seguía haciendo porque sentía que era una clase de responsabilidad.

Más que eso, Sting lo hacia porque lo admiraba, valiente y atrevido. Él era más bien asustadizo y muy tímido, ¿para que negarlo? Sin Natsu su vida sería aburrida, sin Natsu y sus locas ideas...

...¡Pero joder! ¿Qué no podía contenerse? Precisamente la última idea que tuvo fue la que los metió en esa situación. Que con 8 años los dos y regresando de la escuela, todo se te hace sencillo y no hay nada que no puedas hacer y eso no excluía a Natsu, así que al dar la vuelta en la esquina y ver a los delincuentes que la policía buscaba, y por los cuales ofrecían una cuantiosa recompensa, fumando y tomando, Sting comenzó a pensar en sus opciones:

-Seguir como si nada: No, esa no era una opción.

-Llamar a la policía: No, eso tampoco, seguro que después vuelven a escapar y buscan venganza.

-Cambiar su ruta y dar media vuelta para evitar problemas: ¡Sí! ¡Esa era!

Apresurado volteó a ver a Natsu y contarle su plan pero comenzó a temer por su vida cuándo vio la maliciosa sonrisa que cruzaba los labios del chico, esa sonrisa era indicador de que se le acababa de ocurrir algo, algo muy malo.

—¡Sting! ¡Hay que atraparlos! —gritó Natsu emocionado.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Natsu?

—¡Vi a esos tipos en la tele! Ofrecen mucha plata por ellos, e Igneel aún no me levanta el castigo de no mesada por haber roto la ventana de la vieja bruja Polyushica...

—Te dije que no era buena idea patear el balón tan fuerte —se lamentó el rubio ante el recuerdo de la semana pasada.

—Que más da, el punto es que si atrapo a esos sujetos y los entrego a la policía conseguiré la cuantiosa recompensa, ¡y podré comprar dulces de nuevo! ¿qué puede salir mal?

—¡Todo! —se exaltó el joven— Natsu, no es buena idea. —suspiró con su frase de siempre.

—¡Claro que lo es!, ¡Mira y aprende!

Apenas pudo no caer con el peso de la mochila de Natsu cuando este se la lanzó para que se la sostuviera y poder correr con total libertad hacia los malos.

¿Es que nunca pensaba las cosas?

—¡Muy bien feos! ¡Preparense para la golpiza de sus vidas! —anunció.

...Y es así como terminó en la situación inicial, Natsu se había avalanzado en contra de esos hombres enormes de pinta ruda, gritando que los metería a prisión con sus poderosos puños de dragón, aunque de dragón y de poderosos no tenían nada.

Al verse los maleantes ofendidos y furiosos por las tonterías que el pelirosa les gritaba, lo tomarón facilmente del cuello de su suéter escolar y lo sacudieron con brusquedad hasta conseguir que se mareara.

—Mal...ditos —exhaló.

¿Y ahora que hacia?

—¡A-alto por favor! —gritó con los ojos llorosos pues estaba muy frustrado y asustado, corrió hacia dónde estaban los malos haciendole daño a Natsu, llamó su atención. Los tipos lo vieron con desprecio.

—No le hagan nada... —lloró con sus enormes ojos azules brillosos— Natsu es mi único amigo.

Y logró conmover a los malos porque en ese tiempo Stng era la descripción andante de ternura.

—Sólo queríamos comprar dulces, le dije que era mala idea...

—¡Awww! Mirenlo —se enterneció el que parecía ser el líder— Muchachos, no podemos hacerle algo a esta cosita, suélten a su amigo.

Los hombres hicieron caso alegremente y Natsu al volver a tocar el suelo, tronó la lengua y giró su rostro apenado.

Y Sting lloró con más fuerza, todos los malos lo miraban preocupados, lo rodearon e intentaron consolarlo.

—¿Qué tienes cosa adorable? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Es qué...Ya no podremos comprar dulces, ¡y yo quería un chocolate!

—Muchachos —habló con desición el líder— ya saben que hacer.

...Y así, Sting pudo entregar tránquilamente a los pandilleros después de que ellos mismos llamaron a la policía.

—¡Adiós! ¡Y gracias! —sonreía el rubio con un grueso sobre de la recompensa en la mano.

—¡Cuándo quieras cosa abrazable! —se despidieron desde dentro de la patrulla.

Esta arrancó y cuándo se hubo alejado, cambió completamente su expresión por la cara desinteresada que todos conocemos.

Y es que todo lo que comentamos al princpio era mentira, de miedoso y asustadizo no tenía nada, bueno, no todo era mentira, lo de estar con Natsu de tiempos inmemorables y salvarlo de sus malas ideas por admiración era cierto. Más bien Sting Eucliffe era aterrador, demasiado inteligente que despreciaba a los demás y Natsu el único que él admitía pues lo tenía en un pedestal. Sabía el potencial de su apariencia y la utilizaba para chantajear a las personas a su beneficio y al de Natsu.

—Idiotas —escupió.

Natsu alzó una ceja divertido, ya lo conocía.

—¿Y qué paso com "la cosa adorable" de hace rato?

—Se llama actuación, Natsu tuve que llorar en público para salvarte el trasero, piensa más las cosas antes de hacer las cosas porque a la próxima no lo haré.

—¿Sabes Sting? ¡Eso fue muy genial! Pudiste engañas a esos sujetos sin problemas.

—¿Ah sí? —se sonrojó. Y esa era otra de las razones por las que no le importaba pensar para sacar a Natsu de apuros, porque él si lo reconocía y el que tu héroe personal te dijera que hiciste un buen trabajo era agradable.

—¡Sí! ¡Y ahora tenemos mucho dinero!

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó Sting sarcástico.

—Oh, vamos, solo un poco, después de todo, fue mi idea.

—¡Tú fuiste más genial Natsu! Cuándo corriste a golpearlos, ¡fue increíble!, ¡ojalá yo pudiera ser así! Anda, vamos a la dulcería, te daré la mitad, en serio quiero ese chocolate.

Porque Sting también podía ser bueno si se lo proponía, además de que el también era un poco infantil, pero ese era el lado que no quería que nadie conociera.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Nota final: Bueno, esto es agrandes rasgos lo que había hecho :( Tenía más cosas en el borrador inicial pero ya no me dio tiempo de anexarlo y hoy es el limite pero me encanto tanto que lo haré un long-fic cuando acabe el concurso con las cosas que quería anexar.**


End file.
